


（沙漏）校园恋爱

by WelkinAkiania



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania
Summary: 校园AU，洛夫伦踩单车梗。
Relationships: Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah
Kudos: 1





	1. 校园恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> *本章为he支线

1

洛夫伦第一次见到萨拉赫是在学院的新生晚宴上。晚宴现场给清真学生专门划出一片区域，一群卷毛大胡子的穆斯林坐在角落里，外人很难分辨出谁是谁，洛夫伦只往那里瞥了一眼，咕哝一句“怎么长得都一个样”。期间他不经意撞上其中一人向他对视的目光，那双眼睛亮得惊人。洛夫伦为这次对视中迸发出的火花惊诧不已，他预感到他们会成为很好的朋友，然而他当天没走向那个桌子去要联系方式，就更不指望下一次相遇时能辨认出哪一个大胡子就是对方。

大概只有这一次对视了。洛夫伦有点遗憾。

2

他暂时没有被打脸。

3

开学以后，由于宿舍区离教学楼实在太远，洛夫伦又不是一个能早起赶校车的人，他便购置了自行车。他的好友米尔纳使劲撺掇他买一辆山地，然而洛夫伦那时还对校园恋爱有着甜甜的幻想：后座上坐着自己的恋人，他被身后的温暖搂着，骑车穿越校园，多么浪漫啊！

所以他买了最普通的那种自行车，有简单的变速功能，有后座，能带人的。为了使自己表现得不那么饥渴，他没在后座上加软垫——还是等他和哪个美女勾搭上了再说吧。

4

洛夫伦在勾搭美女上遇见了困难，尽管这些障碍大多源于他自己。 

5

有了小车，洛夫伦更加肆无忌惮地睡懒觉，他的自行车调到最快档，全力蹬起来时可比慢吞吞的校车快多了。当然，不像车厢里空调暖风轮流伺候，骑车毕竟是毫无遮蔽，每天洛夫伦踏着上课铃跌跌撞撞一脸狼狈走进教室，一进门全班人全盯着他，当然也包括美女们半是好奇半是好笑的目光。

这样不行，自己的形象在班里都被毁光了，显然不利于他撩妹。

可这能怎么办呢——洛夫伦思维飞快，迅速把锅推到了早晨八点的课上。

6

“唉你说我为什么要选这么多早八课……起都起不来。”

开学两周以后，洛夫伦和米尔纳抱怨起这件事。后者早睡早起，早课于他而言不是问题，然而看着好友陷入困境他有必要帮扶一把，“你再买一辆买山地，早到五分钟整理一下形象，精神抖擞地走进教室。”

“没钱。”洛夫伦嘟囔着，又很快想起了他的“带妹论”，“不行，山地车没后座，带不了人。”

“得了吧，你这是典型的瞎操心，女朋友都没有，倒思考起怎么约会了。”

7

洛夫伦抬头看了一眼自己的好友，每日勤勤恳恳九点前必睡觉五点起床锻炼十几年如一日学霸模范标兵……的米尔纳。

哦对，他好像还有对象。

8

洛夫伦狠狠捅了米尔纳一肘子。

9

“你不能欺负老年人……”老学长米尔纳捂着肋部痛呼，考虑到他逆天的身体素质，洛夫伦十分怀疑眼前这个人是装出来的。

“话说回来，你真该好好学习了。”

“班里谁能做得到像你一样——”洛夫伦习惯性抱怨，没想到米尔纳打断了他的话。

“还真有。你下回关注一下，教室第一排那个穆斯林。”

10

教室第一排，那不就是每次笑自己卡点进门笑得最欢的那群人吗。

尽管这么想着，洛夫伦仍然打定主意看一看。一方面，他很好奇能让米尔纳都发出赞叹的到底是怎样的人；另一方面，他实在想搞清楚，第一排的人都怎么做到起得来床。

11

洛夫伦定好闹钟，提前起床。像是有什么预感，他今天难得收拾打扮一番，把车停在教学楼口，然后走进洗手间对着镜子整理衣冠，庄重肃穆地像是去见自己未来的爱人。

他打理了许久，身后男生来来往往，其中也包括几个穆斯林。洛夫伦由衷地感慨了一下：他们的头发看起来好简单，一团乱草顶在头上就好了，不像自己还得打发胶。麻烦。

也许夏天自己可以考虑下剃个光头。

哦对，那群人的头发看起来手感很好，现在的问题是他没有机会能摸。

12

洛夫伦昂首挺胸走进教室。

13

他要打开学晚宴的自己的脸了。

14

洛夫伦对着第一排定睛一看，一排格子衫眼镜学霸，中间夹着一个人畜无害的穆斯林。不是，这个形容好像有哪里不对——不是，这不重要——总之洛夫伦一眼就认出了他。他确定这就是开学晚宴上和自己对视的那个穆斯林。

尽管第一次见面时隔着闪光灯和遥远的距离，尽管距离那个晚上过去了很久，尽管这两周间他们都没怎么碰面，洛夫伦还是一眼认出了他。

15

大腿！这是大腿！我要找个学霸carry我，我要抱紧他的大腿，我们要当朋友——

怀着这样的心情，下课后洛夫伦激动地冲到萨拉赫桌前。

然而学霸本霸的第一句话就砸晕了他，“我今天看见你了，你在楼下的洗手间对着镜子补发胶。”

16

洛夫伦捶胸顿足，泫然欲泣，几欲跳楼。

17

他当然没跳。事实上，洛夫伦很快发现学霸也是很好相处的。

“眼神不会骗人嘛！那么亮的眼睛，一看就是能和我产生共鸣的人。”

洛夫伦和萨拉赫约去食堂自习室操场，一天十二小时腻在一起。他难得和米尔纳约一次饭，从头到尾都在给老学长讲述自己的新友谊。

“你们不逛逛校园？”

米尔纳突然发问。

钢铁直男洛夫伦摇摇头，“没有。我们平时就是自习，学饿了去吃饭，学累了去踢球。”

18

“太遗憾了，我还以为你会骑车带着萨拉赫转转。”

洛夫伦把这句话在脑海里反复品味，也没琢磨出米尔纳是什么意思。他抬头看了一眼对面，米尔纳神色如常，随后又低头扒饭。

19

太奇怪了，话怎么能说得这么没头没尾的，“完全不知道他想表达什么！”洛夫伦有了新欢忘旧爱，呸，旧友，转头在午饭时把米尔纳的迷惑言论讲给萨拉赫听。萨拉赫听完脸上也是迷之表情，沉默三秒没接话茬，用下一个话题带了过去，“德扬，你刚才说你买自行车，是什么事来着？”

洛夫伦喝下一大口汤，“校车过来太慢了，而且我也起不了那么早，所以就买辆自行车咯。”

“那你为什么不买山地？”

洛夫伦像盯智障一样地盯着萨拉赫，他不明白，埃及人怎么和那个老学究米尔纳一模一样的，难道学霸们都对校园恋爱无欲无求么？

他清清喉咙，故作正式地回答，“后座可以带人嘛，骑车带妹过校园，多浪漫啊。”

20

当天下午的萨拉赫有点沉默。

鉴于他们整个下午都在图书馆自习，这种沉默也没有被洛夫伦发觉。

21

晚饭时萨拉赫恢复了正常。他发现了，现在他的使命不是把直男掰弯，而是让男意识到他已由直转弯。后者比前者难度大减，然而也不是件容易事，为了达成这个目标，他还得用点迂回战术。

于是萨拉赫适当地提起了单车的话题，“那你能教我骑车吗？”

尽管他是会骑车的。

22

洛夫伦听到这个问题后有如双鱼座附体，他在脑海里把所有情况完完整整过了一遍。

他让我教他骑车，诶，他不是早起的学霸吗，他赶校车就可以了，骑车是不是因为不方便？他要搬宿舍了？诶，有没有可能是他生病了没办法早起，那样的话骑车着凉病情加重啊，不行，不能教他骑车。

他让我教他骑车，诶，他是不是看上了哪个姑娘，想骑车带她逛校园？诶，这样的话他就不能每天和我吃饭自习踢球了，不行，不能教他骑车。

他让我教他骑车，诶，他是不是——

“停停停！”萨拉赫翻了个白眼。

23

洛夫伦意识到自己刚才把心里所想全嘟囔出来了，尴尬地想钻地缝。

萨拉赫意识到洛夫伦早已成了回形针，高兴地合不拢嘴。

24

在萨拉赫的强烈要求下，洛夫伦极不情愿地教他骑车。他发现学霸不仅是学习方面出色——当然，这一阵他发现萨拉赫也是球场上的天才——骑车方面也上手飞快。当天晚上他们没去球场，而是在一条没什么人的小路上骑车。一开始洛夫伦还要扶着萨拉赫的后座，等他慢慢撒开手，萨拉赫轻松顺利地骑了出去。

“你真是个天才！”洛夫伦由衷夸奖。

“还是老师教得好。”萨拉赫微微一笑，顺便提议再骑一段路。

洛夫伦觉得这个提议很棒，然而他转念一想，方才他教萨拉赫时用的是自己的车，也变不出第二辆来，顿时又有些苦恼。

“没事，我有车。”萨拉赫及时回应，解救洛夫伦于困惑之中。

25

为什么萨拉赫有车却不会骑车呢？

洛夫伦感觉有些不对劲。他脑子一向比不过萨拉赫，他有点怀疑自己被套路了。

26

要去萨拉赫的宿舍取车，行走太过缓慢，因而洛夫伦自告奋勇骑车带人。当萨拉赫坐在后座上搂住他的腰时，洛夫伦感觉心都要化了。

洛夫伦被搂了一路，身后的温暖使他充满动力，加速穿过了整个校园。

27

抵达宿舍楼口，洛夫伦看见萨拉赫轻车熟路地开锁，他还是觉得有哪里不对。但萨拉赫颤颤巍巍骑上车时，他又打消了心底的疑虑——总不会有人装出一副骑车差的样子吧！

他们并肩骑行，沿原路返回校园，洛夫伦一直关注着萨拉赫骑车的状态，每当经过减速块时还会伸手稳定一下车把手。萨拉赫偏头看向自己的导师，这位导师也看向他。

他们四目相对。

萨拉赫的眼睛可真亮。像湖水，像琥珀。

哦，还有他的头发，看上去手感真的很好。

28

洛夫伦情难自禁，撸了一把萨拉赫的头毛。

29

骑车时不要作出危险动作，否则就会像洛夫伦和萨拉赫一样一齐倒在地上，摔个狗啃泥。

不对，不是啃泥——他们的嘴唇摔在一起，好死不死地碰上了。

30

洛夫伦大窘，欲起身，又贪恋对方嘴唇柔软的触感，拉拉扯扯间被萨拉赫拽得更近，埃及人的舌头甚至也伸了进来。

洛夫伦这一摸值啊，先摸到了柔软的头毛，现在也体会到了对方胡子的触感。

老实说，胡子比头发硬多了。

31

事情的走向好像有点奇怪，不过这不影响他们坦白心思。洛夫伦恍然大悟：这就是校园爱情啊！

随后他们完成了今天不知道第多少次校园与宿舍之间的穿行。因为萨拉赫的车子摔坏了，所以由洛夫伦骑车带着萨拉赫回宿舍，一进门他就被后者压在门板上。在接下来的一个小时里，洛夫伦发现，萨拉赫身上还有比他的胡须茬更硬的东西。

胡须茬扎痛了他，那东西弄|爽了他。

32

第二天，腰酸背痛的洛夫伦被学霸萨拉赫强行拉着起了床。他实在没劲骑车，只能瘫在后座上。洛夫伦实在惊诧，昨天刚学会骑车的萨拉赫今天就能这么熟练地带人了，还是带一个体型巨大的青年男子。

果然学霸的学习能力就是不一样。

33

他们骑车穿越校园，洛夫伦从后座上搂住萨拉赫的腰，他意识到他幻想过的校园爱情以另一种方式被实现了。

以后大概可以不用担心再早起问题……

34

不对。还有一个事。既然找到了对象，那么就应该加装软垫。

——主要原因是，他本来屁股就够疼，坐过一次车后座，被硌得更疼了。

35

脱单后的洛夫伦请米尔纳吃了顿食堂，仍旧是全程叨叨他和萨拉赫的故事，内容则从友情变成了爱情。


	2. 现实恋爱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章为be支线，请接上一章1-30阅读

31

洛夫伦踉跄着从地上爬起来。萨拉赫的牙齿撞得他的嘴唇有点疼，不知道是恐惧还是其他情绪作祟，他的心脏砰砰地发出巨响，清晰地提醒着他刚才发生的一切。

这不只是一个简单的意外，这是一场灾难。

“对、对不起，我先……”

他的声音磕磕巴巴，且随着话语进行声音逐渐降低，“回去了”几个单词被他吞咽回喉咙深处，低微如不可闻。洛夫伦现在满心只想着快速逃离，他退后一步，又发现这个距离他并不能扶起自行车，于是再小步挪上前，蹲下。因为刚才的事故，两架车叠在一起，车把挂住另一辆车的横梁。他伸手，然后手被萨拉赫温暖的手覆住。他们一起用力，最终分开了两辆单车。

洛夫伦现在重新站起身来。他意识到在落荒而逃之前，自己有必要和萨拉赫说些什么，关于这个意外、这个灾难，关于他先前的鲁莽打扰，或者至少，他应该表达一下告别，像他们之前一起约饭约自习的日子一样，吐露出“再见”“晚安”的话语。

然而他没有——他甚至不敢看向萨拉赫的眼睛。他急匆匆地骑上车逃跑了。

在当天晚上，洛夫伦心乱如麻。他没有再给萨拉赫的社交账号发送任何信息，没有做出解释、辩解或者把话题引回正常的轨道。他只是把手机掂在手里，放空脑袋，软软地倒进床铺里。

他闭上了眼睛，黑暗能够还给他内心的宁静。

洛夫伦结结实实睡了八个小时，比他平时上学时的懒觉更长，然而他睡得并不安稳，密密麻麻的梦境挤入她的脑海。在他醒来后大部分梦境内容已不甚清晰，只留少数几个令人印象深刻的片段。他坐在后座上搂住萨拉赫的腰，后者骑车技术不甚熟练，骑得颠三倒四，跌进沟里后两人还在大笑；还有他们并排骑过学校湖上的桥，路面狭窄没有栏杆，洛夫伦感觉自己的肩膀若有若无地蹭过萨拉赫的肩膀，他被自己掉下桥或把别人挤下桥的恐惧包裹，心跳震声如擂鼓。

他醒来后，胸口仍然保留着剧烈的震颤感。洛夫伦用手轻抚左胸，在那块皮肤下有心脏永久搏动，血液飞速奔涌，而他被揪紧的异样感仍然不能消失。这是一种什么样的感觉呢——洛夫伦感到他的生理反应和心底意识被完完全全剥离开，然而前者又仿佛在暗示着什么。

他被无数个复杂的问题困扰着。当他们亲吻后，当萨拉赫在他的梦里反复出现后，洛夫伦第一次清晰地意识到他对自己的挚友怀有友情以外的其它心思。然而他不能对这种感情下明确定义。如果他在悬崖边亲吻萨拉赫，他不能断言自己心跳加速是因为爱情而非恐惧；同理，在那个逼真如现实的梦境中，他又如何确定自己的脸红心跳源于与他同行的人，而非骑车本身？他喜欢的究竟是骑车时耳边刮过的那阵风，还是带起疾风的萨拉赫？

在那时，答案已经确定，然而洛夫伦并不能知道。他能做的只有急匆匆地起床、洗漱、飞速骑车赶往学校，乱着发型走进教室。在路上时他一度重新经历一遍心脏的极速跳动，且待他走进教室看见第一排熟悉的身影时，那阵颤动并未减弱。

但他仍然不知道答案，他也不知道自己能够何时知道答案。


End file.
